vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dahak
Summary Dahak, the One Evil God, was the impulse of destruction, a powerful, ancient evil being and a recurring character on both Xena: Warrior Princess and Hercules: The Legendary Journeys. Although his true form has only been seen once or twice on-screen, he possessed Iolaus's dead body. He impregnated Gabrielle with Hope, his one daughter and representative on Earth. He was one of the main causes of the Rift and the events that later led to Gabrielle's apparent death. Whilst in Brittania, Gabrielle grew close to a follower of Dahak, Krafstar. He spoke about Dahak in way that Xena and Gabrielle thought he referred the one God of the Israelites. Gabrielle soons discover that this Deity and his followers are part of a sinister and dark cult, devoted to unleashing evil onto the Earth. Gabrielle is tricked into killing a member of the cult and then impregnated with Hope, the bringer of Evil. Dahak then attempts to release his army of evil onto the Earth, through Hope and Ares. He is then slowed down by Xena, who manages to kill the Destroyer, his grand-child, who kills Hope with it. Dahak may be the most powerful and dangerous of all the antagonists of both series. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 5-B Name: Dahak Origin: Hercules: The Legendary Journeys & Xena: Warrior Princess Gender: Male Age: Unknown, likely as old as the universe Classification: Abstract god/force of destruction Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed and durability, Immortality (Type 1), can grant immortality to and remove it from others, weapons imbued with his blood are capable of killing gods through Poison Manipulation, abstract, Regeneration (likely at least Low-Godly), Possession, Can shoot energy blasts, Illusion Creation, Mind and Soul Manipulation, Telekinesis, resurrection of the dead, can attack from and move across dimensions, Elemental Manipulation, can become intangible, Manipulation of the weather, impregnated Gabrielle with his seed (this can effectively act as summoning/duplication, especially with prep time), Shapeshifting, Reality Warping, is made stronger by destructive impulses, Matter Manipulation (including petrification), time travel, Can BFR others through time, can create time loops, can stop time, immune to time stops, Teleportation, Dimensional Manipulation, and other powers via power-scaling (is much stronger than any of the earthly gods in the series) Attack Potency: Small Planet level+ (Has caused solar eclipses with his arrival) Speed: Subsonic Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 (Is far stronger than Hercules or any other god or half-god in the series) Striking Strength: At least Wall Class Durability: At least City level+ (The maximum power of the other gods will not have him bat an eye), abstract nature makes him difficult to kill Stamina: Essentially limitless Range: At least planetary. Possibly cross-dimensional Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Possesses vast cosmic awareness, claims to have seen the Earth formed from nothing, and manipulates people and other gods all over the world to achieve his ends Weaknesses: The Stone of Creation (If it is brought to Dahak at the dawning of the sun, it will diminish Dahak's powers for the day) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Hercules/Xenaverse Category:TV Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Gods Category:Immortals Category:Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Poison Users Category:Possession Users Category:Energy Users Category:Illusionists Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Healers Category:Weather Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Element Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Matter Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Intangibility Users Category:Tier 5